Heart Attack
by TheQueenofBooks1000
Summary: Noah's heart rate speeds up drastically when Izzy is around, for different reasons. Nizzy, oneshot.


**You know how I said I like pairing Noah with everyone? Well, okay, maybe this is getting rather extreme. Enjoy this Nizzy oneshot!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TDI/A/WT/ROTI**

* * *

Noah grumpily looked through his closet for a pair of pants. Great, on top of oversleeping and being late for class, he—

"HI, NOAH-BOA!" an overexcited voice screamed as he opened a drawer. Izzy sprang out of the drawer, shooting him an insane clown grin.

"Wha—" Noah flew backwards, clutching his wildly beating heart. He waited for his heart to calm down, before snapping, "You almost gave me a myocardial infarction."

"What's that?" Izzy asked as she did three backfilps and crashed into his bookshelf. Noah sighed.

"A heart attack."

"Ooh," Izzy said. "Heheh. Everyone gets a heart attack when Explosivo's around! Like my great-Aunt Bernice! Or maybe it was because of her parrot."

"Izzy," Noah said simply. There were a lot of things he wanted to ask the redheaded psycho, like how it was logically possible to fit into such a small drawer, or how she managed to get in his house when the burglar alarm was on, but since his head was too tired for this and his heart still hadn't stopped pounding, he settled for a simple, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, duh, silly Noah-it-all!" Izzy laughed. "I came to visit my comrade from Team E-scope!"

"At seven-thirty on a Thursday morning?"

"Hey, don't act like your not happy to see me," Izzy said, sounding slightly put-out. "I had to hitch a ride from some creepy guy with a mustache and had to swim through Amazon river to get here—"

"Why would you even—never mind." The bookworm rubbed his head. "Well, I still have to go to school."

"I'll come with you! Teachers looove Izzy!"

"I'm sure." And with that, the unlikely duo went to school together.

* * *

The cynic stood in the shower, trying to calm down. He was in Playa Des Losers once again, because they asked (well, _forced) _him to come back for another season of that damned show, Total Drama, and naturally, the minute Mr. Badass Duncan came back, he got eliminated.

He grabbed a bottle of shampoo. Then Izzy's face suddenly emerged out of nowhere.

"Hi, Noah," she whispered in a creepy way, getting Noah's attention.

That led to another round of screaming, trying to cover himself up with a shower curtain, and falling head-first into the toilet.

Yes, Izzy made his heartbeat go a hundred miles an hour. She also made him reek of toilet water.

* * *

The day at Playa Des Losers was uneventful. Wake up, read a book, eat lunch, play video games with Cody and Owen, eat a snack, read a book, get shocked by Izzy, and go to sleep became his schedule. Well, except for the Izzy thing, because shocks won't be shocks when you know they were going to happen.

Noah sat still, his chin propped on his fist, waiting for the Great Explosivo herself to pop out of nowhere and scare the crap out of him. Surprisingly, none came, although he waited uneasily for it until midnight.

When nothing came not even a glimpse of the psychotic girl, he stood, rubbing his eyes, and went to the redhead's room.

He had to knock five times before Izzy finally answered.

And suddenly his heart rate sped up.

It was bizarre. Izzy didn't do cartwheels, she didn't twist her head in an unnatural angle, heck, she didn't do anything, really. All she did was smile at him and lean against the door frame.

So why in the world was his heart pounding like the sensation of someone punching it repeatedly?

Noah knew that when he gets shocked, the sympathetic system takes over for the parasympathetic system. The brain shifts into instinct, and releases adrenaline into his system to give him additional strength, speed, endurance, and resistance to pain. This is also known as the Fight-Or-Flight response.

Well, he didn't have an urge to fight Izzy (not intentionally, because half of the time, he would mistake her for an axe-murderer), nor did he felt like fleeing.

All he felt was his heart, thumping as Izzy smiled at him.

"What's up, Noah?" Izzy asked.

Noah rubbed the back of his neck. "I, uh, didn't see you today," he said, trying to make his tone as deadpan as ever.

"So you came to check on me?" Izzy's grin widened.

"Just to reassure myself that you weren't brutally murdered."

"Oh."

"What's up with you today?" Noah finally questioned, his curiosity getting the better of him. "You actually seem...human, for once."

"Thanks a lot," Izzy said flatly. Noah's eyebrows shot up.

"Sarcasm? Since when, Kaleidoscope?"

"Just go away." Izzy tried to close the door, but Noah wedged himself in before she can manage to. Finally, his small frame became useful.

"What's happening to you?" Noah snapped.

"You want to know what's happening to me?" Izzy asked, finally raising her voice, not caring that they could wake the others.

"Last time I checked, that was exactly what I asked!" Noah exploded.

"I really like you!"

And just like that, the cynic's heartbeat went much faster than usual.

* * *

**So...that was odd. Pardon me for the brief science lesson going through Noah's brain. xD Please review!**


End file.
